Shadows Of The Past
by Amber Rose Black
Summary: A kurtty fic! Would Kurt and Kitty's relationship change if she was on the run from Hydra, a cat hybrid and had run from Canada to Germany? What if she had a different name, a different personality and a different background? Would the relationship be for the better or worse? Re-make of A Cat's Shadow And A Crawler In The Night. Kurt/OC-Kitty


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own**

**This is my version of Kitty Pryde. There is hardly anything the same about her. She is very OOC. VERY. Be warned.**

**This is the remake of the original: A Cat's Shadow and a Crawler in the Night.**

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cried a little girl at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. She got no answer. Amber Jackson had woken up to the smell of smoke, her nostrils burning. She clutched her stuffed ginger cat, Spot, to her chest, holding on to him as though he would protect her from the fire that was quickly burning her house, with her still inside. Sobs racking her tiny, eight year old body. She sat on her bed, unsure of what to do, if she went out the door, she risked having to run through the fire, that wouldn't work. Especially not for her.

Amber was a different kid, not the type of different you would expect. From head to foot she was covered in soft black fur, she had cat-like ears at the top of her head, a tail and claws that she could retract on her hands and feet. The normal things about her were her straight blond hair and bright blue eyes. No one in town liked her, in fact, most of the time people would call her a freak and shield their children away from her. This upset Amber to a great extent, she'd never had any friends and desperately wanted some, she was tired of being alone. That made her wonder, was this fire purposeful? Were they trying to _smoke_ her out?

She started to get out of bed, grabbing her stuffed cat, when the door to her bedroom burst open. She shrieked and flung herself under her bed. She stayed there, coughing, having just inhaled a lungful of smoke. She shivered in fright before poking her head out. Her eyes widened when she saw what had just fallen through the roof and cracked through her door, it was her parents bed. To her relief they were not on it, that probably meant that they had gotten out, but had they really just left her there to die? Amber felt tears of betrayal forming in her eyes, but she quickly pushed them away, she had to stop crying, it wasn't going to help her situation.

Amber crawled out from under her bed and slowly walked to her door. The bed that had fallen through the ceiling was blocking her exit. Her only other escape route was the window, but the drop to the ground would surely kill her, or at least break a couple bones, Amber wasn't going to risk that. She had a better plan. Not only did Amber look different but she had different abilities than most normal people did. Her Dad said that she was a mutant, like him, and that when she was old enough he would take her to an old friend of his who had helped her Dad with his mutations and that the man would help her. Until then, they would help her keep a hold on her powers. Amber could pass through any solid object at will. It did take a lot of her energy, she could only do it once or twice without feeling faint.

Amber concentrated on her powers, feeling a strange but familiar feeling pass through her. It was like she could feel every atom in her body separating, just a tiny bit and mixing with the air around her.

Amber squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. She took a careful step forward, but was not careful enough, as her foot went straight through the floor. She cried out in surprise. Amber managed to quickly make her hands solid, holding herself up from the floor. She was about to push herself up when she heard a creaking from upstairs.

"Mommy!" She yelled again. Fear making her stay still. Would her parents come and rescue her from this nightmare? Amber waited, but the creaking sound did not come again. All she could hear was the roar of the fire. Amber pulled her legs out from the floor, but before she could take another step, she heard a loud and horrible creak from above her. This time she knew it wasn't her parents. Amber threw her hands over her head, and quickly concentrated on her phasing. She had phased halfway through the floor when the ceiling came down on her. She cried out as she felt it pass through her. Suddenly there was no more floor and Amber fell. She fell all the way to the first floor from her second floor bedroom.

Amber clutched at her stuffed cat, not wanting to let go. She phased to through the ground and into the basement. She quickly tucked her cat into her shirt to protect it. For all she knew, that stuffed cat could be the only thing she had left after this. She put her arm to her mouth as she coughed and hacked, the smoke invading her lungs. Amber's eyes started to water, the smoke making it difficult to see. Amber fell to her knees. She could see no way out of this. She cried in pain and fear as she thought of what a terrible death this would be. All she could hope for now was for the smoke to kill her before the fire burned her body.

Amber could barely keep her eyes open, the smoke was making her head feel light. She tried to drag herself over to the corner of the room, where there was no rubble. But she was unable to gather enough strength. Amber let out a choked sob before she felt something come through a hole in the ceiling and smash into her head. Amber had no last thoughts. She simply went blank...

XXX

Logan sat at a bar in a small town in upper Canada. He ordered a beer like usual and gave a gruff sounding thanks to the bar tender. He was just passing through. Logan wasn't sure where he was going next. He had been traveling around Canada, trying to find answers to his past, but so far he had no luck. All he knew was that somewhere in Canada there were answers to his amnesia.

Logan sighed, finished off his beer and went out to the parking lot where he had left his motorcycle. He was about to get on when he smelt something out of place. He stood stock still as he sniffed the air. Fire. He thought. Logan was conflicted. Should he go and see if they needed help, or would the fire fighters be able to stop it in time. Logan couldn't hear any sounds of a firetruck. He growled angrily, and hoped on his bike. He would never ignore his gut, and it was screaming at him to go to the site of the fire.

Logan's roared down the street at a speed way over the limit. He zoomed down quiet streets and quickly getting closer to the source of the smell. It didn't take long for him to be in sight of the fire. He could see the flames rise high up in the air. He really hoped he wasn't to late. The thing that bothered him was that there were no fire engines. Had no one called the fire department?

When he finally reached the site of the fire, he looked around. There was no one outside, he hoped that the owners of the home weren't home. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something in the backyard that made his stomach role with hatred. There was a small HYDRA truck in the back. He covered his face from the heat as he saw one side of the house collapse. Through the creaking of the burning house he was able to make out the quiet sobs of a young girl.

Logan burst into action, running towards the house, he burst in through a window.

"Where are you!" He yelled., but he got no answer. The crying had ceased. Logan felt dread in the bottom of his heart. He sincerely hoped the girl hadn't died in the fire that was slowly eating away at his skin. He sniffed around but it was like the girl had passed right through the floor. Then, a thought hit him, what if she had? HYDRA was here after all, a company famous for mutant experimentation, and extermination.

Logan ran to the first set of stairs he found that led into the basement. He pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth from the smoke and broke open the door leading to the basement. He barreled down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. The smoke was making his eyes water, increasing the difficulty to see. Logan growled in frustration. He could no longer smell the kid, the smoke was blocking everything. He walked through the basement, searching for the little girl. He was about to give up when he saw a small figure huddled in the corner. He rushed over to her, grabbing the girl's shoulder and rolling her over.

Logan's eyes widened when e saw what she looked like. She was a mix of a cat and a human, a physical mutation. No wonder HYDRA was after her. Physical mutations were less common then the normal mutations, and easier to spot. Logan had never seen a kid with such an obvious physical mutation that he could remember. The more worrying issue was the cut on her forehead and the blood seeping out. Logan quickly felt for a pulse and found it slow and sluggishly moving. He knew he didn't have much time, so Logan bent down and picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

Logan ran as fast as he could out of the smoky basement and into the fiery main floor. Logan dogged the flames, trying as hard as he could to not injure the girl anymore than she already was. He burst through the hole in the side of the house. In the distance Logan heard fire engines racing towards the house. He would let them deal with the house, but he couldn't let them have the girl. HYDRA would try to take her from the hospital and would most likely succeed. He couldn't let that happen to such a young girl.

Logan glanced at the hidden HYDRA truck, before running to his motorcycle. He strapped his helmet to the girls head and placed her in front of him. He saw something orange slip out of her shirt, but didn't stop. It was only a matter of time before HYDRA realized their test subject was gone.

Logan roared down the street on his bike. He had to get as far away as possible from HYDRA, but he also knew he had to get the kid help. He had some bandages in a pouch on his bike, he hoped they would be enough. He got out of the small town and into the next small town. To his luck, he was able to find a small motel in about ten minutes. He parked the bike outside and walked in, making sure to keep the helmet on the girl's head, so as not to arouse suspition. He covered her in a blanket that he carried with him, they would only ask questions if they saw what the girl actually looked like.

Logan got a room and placed the girl on the single bed. He took the helmet off slowly. The gash on her head had stopped bleeding, by then, but blood had gotten all over his helmet, it would need a good washing.

Logan got a wet paper towel an started cleaning the wound. When it was cleaned, Logan was glad to see that the gash wasn't as bad as he originally thought it was. She would survive with a raging headache for a couple days, but after that, she would be fine. Logan reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of gauze and some tape. He wrapped it around the girl's head carefully. She did not move or respond in anyway. She was knocked out cold.

When Logan was done, he sat back on a chair.

"I really need a beer." He mumbled out loud. Logan waited for the girl to wake up, thinking. What would he do with her? He couldn't keep her, and there was no way her parents made it out of that fire. He had to get her out of here, away from HYDRA. It would be best if she could leave North America in general, go to Europe. But Logan had to stay in Canada, he couldn't go with her. There would be no one to defend her. How long would she last?

After a couple hours, Logan started to nod off. His eyes shut against his will, and he fell into a light sleep. He was woken an hour later to the sound of someone moving. Logan looked to the bed and saw the girl try to sit up. He stood up and walked over to the bed. The girl flopped down onto the bed, unable to lift herself up. Upon spotting Logan, she gasped in surprise and tried to sit up again. Logan gently pushed her back down to the bed. The girl looked up at him, her striking blue eyes filled with fear.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Logan said. There was a pause, the girl seemed confused, she looked around the room, her brow furrowed, then back at Logan.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice soft, but raspy from the smoke.

"My names Logan." He answered.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in a motel." Logan answered shortly.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes now more curious than wary.

Logan took a breath and answered,"Your house caught fire, there were bad people trying to get you. I brought you here."

The girl hesitated a bit before asking her next question. A question Logan didn't have the answer to. One he didn't even think she would ask. One she should have know, but it seemed that the gash on her head had done more damage than he thought.

"Who am I?"

**HAHAHA cliffhanger! I hope you guys like the updated version of this story, sorry it took me so long to post!**


End file.
